


Triplets

by bluecat180



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mount Wundagore, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing about Wanda and her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplets

The whole house was quiet as Wanda crept into the nursery. 

But there wasn’t three cribs in the room like one would expect for three babies.

There was a single large crib in the room where all three triplets slept, curled around each other.

-

Viz had spent hours trying to figure out why they wouldn’t sleep until she got home and put things together, after all she and Pietro had do the same to their parents.

-

Wanda spent a few more moments watching her children before rearranging their blanket over them a quietly leaving the room.

\-----  
A number of small towns laid at the base of Mount Wundagore.

But higher up on the mountain, the villagers weren’t sure where exactly, lived the Witch of Wundagore and her three children.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.
> 
> I might make this the start of a series depending on reviews.


End file.
